A Second Look Upon the Prodigy
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Fuji adalah seorang prodigi dengan banyak sisi tersembunyi. Di mata Seigaku reguler dan yang lainnya, siapakah Fuji? Fuji-centered.


Judul : A Second Look Upon the Prodigy

Author: isumi'kivic'

Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama

Warning: Nggak ada sih.. tapi kalo situ bener-bener memperhatikan, ada hints kecil TezuFuji, nya! Hoi hoi.. I couldn't help it, nya..

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama adalah properti milik Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Btw.. kira-kira ada nggak ya, kemungkinan suatu saat nanti dia bakal mewariskan Tennis no Oujisama ke gue..?

A/N: Beginilah jadinya kalau kebanyakan baca manga Tenipuri.. sialan.. nya! Fic yang ini lumayan serius.. jadi maaf aja kalo ada yang bingung.. mau gimana lagi.. bahasanya juga mungkin rada awkward..

Ya sutra.. enjoy bae yah..

A Second Look Upon the Prodigy.

Fuji adalah seorang prodigi.

Ryouma selalu berpikir kalau Fuji adalah monster misteri yang tak pernah benar-benar berhasil dikuaknya.

Pertama kalinya Ryouma menghadapi Tsubame Gaeshi milik Fuji, entah kenapa Ryouma tak merasa terkejut. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Fuji, bukankah semua orang selalu berkata kalau Fuji-senpai itu jenius? Seorang prodigi memang harus punya banyak kejutan 'kan?

"Final Counter, Hecatoncheires no Monban."

Bola tenis yang meluncur ke arahnya itu dengan sigap ditangkap Ryouma. Detik saat jarinya menyentuh bola tenis itu, Ryouma terpana oleh Fuji untuk pertama kalinya.

Dari lapangan, Fuji menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

Saat itulahm Ryouma menyadari kalau layer-layer kemisteriusan Fuji mungkin tak akan pernah bisa habis dikuaknya. Sang prodigi Seigaku itu masih akan terus pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dan itu artinya, di dalam diri Fuji, monster misteri itu akan terus bertambah menakutkan.

Jadi, diam-diam, Ryouma mengeset satu goal lagi selain mengalahkan Tezuka-buchou: suatu saat, ia akan mengatakan pada Fuji dengan penuh kemenangan—kemenangan yang sesungguhnya—satu kalimat yang sudah jadi favoritnya sejak ia mengenal dunia tenis dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Mada mada da ne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji adalah seorang prodigi.

Inui bilang, dia tak pernah mampu mengambil data Fuji dengan akurat. Di mata Inui, Fuji selalu berhasil mengantisipasi data-datanya tentang kelemahan Fuji. Si Tensai itu sepertinya tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk mengatasi kelemahannya sendiri. Mengambil data Fuji termasuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan di buku data Inui.

Sewaktu Mizuki menyombongkan diri kalau ia tahu semua data Fuji dengan akurat, Inui dalam hati hanya tersenyum mengasihani Mizuki. Benar saja, pada akhirnya, Fuji tanpa ragu-ragu menghancurkan manajer St. Rudolph itu, mempermalukan Mizuki di depan semua orang.

"Adikku sudah merepotkanmu, ya.." hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Fuji.

Inui tahu kalau Fuji tak serius waktu itu.

Karena itulah, ketika Fuji melawan Niou dari RikkaiDai, Inui harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak meledak tertawa sinting.

"Sixth Counter, Hoshi Hanabi."

Mengumpulkan data adalah suatu keharusan bagi Inui. Dan Inui mengakui, meskipun sulit, mengambil data Fuji memiliki keasyikan tersendiri dibanding yang lainnya. Mungkin justru karena Fuji masih belum memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya itulah, Inui merasa senang. Bukankah itu artinya, masih ada banyak data yang bisa dia kumpulkan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji adalah seorang pemain tenis yang unik.

Momo, terus terang, kagum pada Fuji. Bukan hanya karena counter-counter si Tensai yang mengejutkan dan di luar dugaan, tapi juga karena hanya Fuji-lah yang mampu menanggak habis segala macam minuman mengerikan yang diproduksi secara massal oleh Inui.

Pertama kalinya Inui memperkenalkan jus 'mematikan'nya sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah, Momo setengah mati berharap Fuji-senpai akan menang melawan Tezuka-buchou. Menarik 'kan, kalau buchou yang kaku itu meminum jus Inui-senpai? Apalagi setelah Momo melihat reaksi Kaidou waktu meminum jus itu..

Jadi, sewaktu Fuji tersenyum dengan santainya setelah menenggak habis jus Inui, jujur saja, Momo langsung menaruh respek lebih pada Fuji.

Mungkin karena itulah, Momo kaget sewaktu Fuji dengan santainya mengatakan kalau ia tak suka meminum jus terbaru yang Inui buat.

"Nggak ada rasanya, sih," si rambut cokelat itu tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Momo merinding, karena jelas-jelas Arai nyaris pingsan setelah jadi korban pertama jus terbaru Inui.

Tapi setidaknya, Momo jadi tahu, kalau ternyata Fuji juga bisa tak menyukai jus Inui. Iya, sih, Fuji cuma 'tidak suka', bukannya 'benci' seperti anggota klub tenis Seigaku lainnya, tapi menurut Momo, itu sih wajar saja. Toh, Fuji adalah seorang prodigi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di lain pihak, diam-diam, Kaidou sebenarnya ngeri pada selera unik Fuji yang cenderung mencintai hal-hal yang berbahaya: jus Inui, wasabi, kaktus… dan bahkan ide-ide iseng yang—harus Kaidou akui—lebih dari sekedar inovatif dan imajinatif.

Salah satu pengalaman Kaidou yang tak mungkin si Mamushi Seigaku itu lupakan adalah ketika Fuji-senpai, dengan senyuman tak bersalahnya, meminta—tepatnya memaksa—Kaidou jadi sukarelawan untuk mengetes hasil percobaannya di lab Kimia beberapa saat sebelum latihan sore.

"Saa, Kaidou, membantu senpai-mu ini 'kan tidak ada salahnya.."

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kaidou akhirnya menurut adalah ancama Fuji bahwa ia akan memaksa Kaidou meminum jus Inui kalau Kaidou menolak membantunya.

Memang, sih, sewaktu ia memperhatikan tabung reaksi berisi cairan ungu itu, Kaidou tak merasa ada yang aneh. Jadi—ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan dengan Fuji-senpai dan kabur ke lapangan—Kaidou tanpa ragu menurut saja ketika Fuji menyuruhnya menambahkan setetes cairan berwarna merah ke dalam tabung reaksi itu.

Kaidou tak pernah bisa melupakan wajah kaku Tezuka-buchou yang memelototinya dengan murka ketika ia dan Oishi memasuki ruang ganti anggota reguler yang dalam sekejap berubah seperti kapal pecah dan terlumuri oleh cairan ungu tua yang lengket setelah ledakan besar yang terjadi begitu Kaidou menambahkan cairan merah ke tabung reaksi.

"Saa.." Kaidou benar-benar ingin mencekik Fuji ketika senpai-nya itu cuma nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ternyata aku memang tak berbakat untuk jadi ilmuwan, yah.."

"Kaidou, Fuji, 150 putaran, sekarang."

Sejak saat itu, Kaidou bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Fuji kalau sang prodigi Seigaku itu sudah mulai tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah innocent. Si Mamushi itu akhirnya tahu, bukan hanya selera Fuji yang membuatnya ngeri, tapi juga senyum innocent misterius yang menyimpan sejuta ide setan di baliknya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ketika Ryuuzaki-sensei meminta Fuji untuk menjadi partnernya di doubles 2, Kawamura awalnya ragu. Baik ia maupun Fuji adalah pemain single yang independen, sama sekali tak bergantung pada orang lain.

"Ne, Taka-san, kali ini tolong, ya."

Dan Kawamura tanpa berpikir panjang langsung setuju.

Memang benar, pada akhirnya, ia dan Fuji menjadi partner double yang cukup kuat. Mungkin tak sekuat Golden Pair—dan Kawamura pun tak berharap untuk jadi sekuat itu—tapi yang jelas, mereka cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan pasangan doubles dari Higachuu.

Pertandingan yang satu itu sekali lagi membuka mata Kawamura lebih lebar akan sang prodigi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah bermain double bersama Fuji, Kawamura melihat sisi Fuji yang terbuka dan bergantung padanya. Di lain pihak, Kawamura tahu kalau Fuji juga selalu siap pada saat Kawamura perlu bergantung padanya. Berbeda dengan pemainan Golden Pair Seigaku—karena Oishi adalah pemain bertipe game-maker yang mengisi kelemahan Eiji—Fuji dan Kawamura lebih merupakan pasangan yang memberi kesempatan satu sama lain.

Namun tetap saja, sejak pertama kali Kawamura melihat fourth counter Fuji, Kagerou Tsuzumi—yang tak lama kemudian segera disusul dengan Hecatoncheires no Monban dan Hoshi Hanabi—Kawamura tahu persis bahwa permainan Fujiko yang sebenarnya tidaklah se-simpel yang si Tensai itu perlihatkan jika bermain double dengannya.

Dan meskipun Kawamura tak pernah bisa mengira-ngira sekuat apakah Fuji sang prodigi jika si rambut cokelat itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya, Kawamura harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati pertandingan double-nya bersama Fuji seperti ia menikmati pertandingan-pertandingan single-nya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fujiko, nya! Kita satu kelompok untuk penelitian ini 'kan?"

Eiji mungkin adalah satu-satunya anggota klub tenis Seigaku yang tak pernah melihat Fuji sebagai seorang pemain tenis yang harus ditakuti.

"Saa.. Eiji. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku hari Minggu ini?"

Bagi Eiji, Fuji adalah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya—teman sekelas, tempat tukar-menukar contekan (meskipun kebanyakan sih, Eiji yang minta contekan ke Fuji), rival dalam menerima cokelat-cokelat Valentine (Fujiko curang.. menang terus..), teman berbagi makan siang dan pergi ke klub bersama (selain Oishi, nya!), partner-in-crime (demi membuat buchou-nya pusing, tentu saja) dan lawan bermain tenis yang menyenangkan.

Dan Eiji pun tak perlu dipaksa minum jus produksi Inui untuk mengakui bahwa Fuji itu 'lebih' dari yang lain. Senaif-naifnya Eiji, sang ahli akrobat itu tahu persis kalau Fuji itu jenius hampir di segala bidang—tenis, pelajaran, bahkan dalam menciptakan masalah.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Eiji kadang merasa Tuhan itu terkadang tidak adil.

Kadang Eiji tak bisa tak berpikir, kenapa Fujiko tak pernah serius, ya? Eiji selalu melihat Fuji sebagai orang yang gembira, tersenyum ramah ke semua orang, tukang menggoda dan mengisengi orang.. intinya, Fuji selalu terlihat nyaman dan 'lengkap'. Eiji tahu, kemampuan tenis yang Fuji perlihatkan masih belum 'final'. Meski begitu, Fuji sepertinya hampir tak pernah tertarik untuk serius.

"Ne, Fujiko, nya, Oishi bilang, setelah latihan kita akan mampir ke tempat Taka-san, nya! Sebagai perayaan karena kemarin kita menang, hehehe.."

Harus diakui, ekspresi Fuji yang terlihat tak begitu gembira—meskipun tetap tak kehilangan senyum—sedikit membuat Eiji terkejut.

"Fujiko.. nya?"

"Saa, Eiji, menurutmu apa aku masih bisa naik ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi?"

"E?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum semifinal." Senyum sang Tensai melebar. "Tezuka benar, yudan sezu ni ikou. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan buchou. Tidak ingin mengecewakan Seigaku."

Karena dari dasarnya Eiji memang naif, Eiji tak pernah heran kenapa ia sempat tertegun beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Fuji. Namun pada akhirnya, Eiji hanya bisa tersenyum. Baru saat itulah ia sadar, kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar seorang prodigi. Bukan hanya karena kejeniusannya di segala bidang, namun juga karena akhirnya, Fuji bisa mengatasi kelemahan terbesarnya: kurangnya tekad dan keinginannya untuk menang.

"Nyaa! Fujikooo!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oishi terkadang berpikir, apa iya, Fuji itu benar-benar punya mental yang kuat?

"Fuji, persiapanmu untuk pertandingan besok bagaimana?"

"Maa.. tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Oishi. Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini sepertinya Eiji akan butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan PR matematika,"

Bukannya Oishi meragukan kesiapan Fuji, tapi memang dari sananya bawaan Seigaku no Okasan itu selalu mengkhawatirkan semua orang. Oishi tahu benar, Fuji, seperti Tezuka, bukanlah orang yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bagaimanapun juga, si Tensai itu adalah seorang prodigi.

Oishi hanya penasaran, apa Fuji memang benar-benar sekuat itu? Bukan hanya fisik, tapi mental? Oishi tak pernah melihat Fuji tanpa senyum di wajahnya, kecuali pada saat si jenius itu sedang benar-benar marah—dan kalaupun itu terjadi, tak lama kemudian senyum Fuji pasti sudah akan kembali lagi.

"Game set! 7-6! Won by Shitenhouji's Shiraishi!"

Mata Oishi melebar, setengah tak percaya. Fuji.. kalah di pertandingan single? Bukankah Fuji adalah seorang jenius, seorang prodigi?

"Fuji.."

Ketika itulah, ketika Oishi melihat Fuji terduduk di bangku penonton dengan handuk menutupi kepala dan wajahnya, tertunduk dalam kesedihan, kekecewaan dan keputusasaan, Oishi akhirnya mengerti.

Fuji memang seorang prodigi. Dan ketika melihat Fuji—untuk pertama kalinya—jatuh, Oishi sepenuhnya mengerti kalau Fuji memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Sang jenius itu memang kuat, baik fisik maupun mental. Dan kejatuhan sang prodigi sudah membuktikan hal itu.

Jadi, dengan senyum lega kecil yang terkembang di wajahnya, Oishi-lah orang pertama yang meraih pundak sang prodigi, berusaha memberikan suport yang sedang dibutuhkan oleh sang Tensai, meskipun Oishi tahu, tanpa ia melakukan itupun, Fuji akan segera bangkit.

"Fuji.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ketika pertama kali mengenal Fuji, Tezuka seringkali merasa terganggu kalau Fuji dan Eiji sudah memutuskan untuk mengganggunya. Tingkah Eiji yang tak bisa diam dan Fuji yang diam-diam selalu menyimpan keisengan tak terduga selalu berhasil membuat sang Buchou Seigaku itu tambah pusing.

"Saa, Tezuka, kalau terus-terusan memasang wajah galak begitu, nanti semua fans-mu lama-lama bisa lari, lho.."

Harus diakui, komentar-komentar Fuji yang cukup 'mengena' di hatinya itu terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi Tezuka juga sadar, kalau si Tensai itu adalah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. Selain Oishi, tentu saja. Bedanya, Fuji bukan hanya seorang teman bagi Tezuka, tapi juga rivalnya.

Tezuka tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menonton Fuji bertanding. Berbeda dengan Fuji yang tak pernah serius ketika bertanding karena—Tezuka berpikir, kemungkinan besar Fuji cuma ingin main-main dan 'menyiksa' lawannya—sang prodigi itu memang tak peduli menang atau tidak, Tezuka tak pernah serius karena memang cuma sedikit orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya serius.

Salah satunya adalah Fuji, tentu saja.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku jadi beban.. keluarkan aku dari tim."

Tezuka tahu, hal itu sangat, sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Fuji Shuusuke, orang nomor dua di Seigaku—dan Tezuka kadang heran kenapa Fuji tak pernah keberatan untuk tetap jadi nomor dua—terlalu kuat untuk tersingkirkan.

Tezuka ingin sang prodigi itu mampu berkembang lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin Fuji bermain serius. Demi Seigaku. Demi memenangkan pertandingan Nasional. Awalnya, Tezuka mengira kalau setelah bertanding dengan Ryouma, Fuji bisa merasakan apa yang Tezuka rasakan dan mulai bermain serius. Tapi tidak. Fuji—sepertinya—memang merasakan kekuatan Ryouma, namun itu pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya serius.

Sang Buchou Seigaku itu tak pernah mengira kalau pada akhirnya, dialah yang bisa membuat Fuji mulai serius dan menemukan tekadnya untuk menang. Atau lebih tepatnya, pertandingannya dengan Atobe.

Dan, dengan mata Tezuka terfokus ke pertandingan antara Fuji dan Niou—nyaris tidak percaya dengan perjuangan Fuji—Tezuka menarik napas. Fuji harus menang. Kalau tidak, semuanya berakhir. Seigaku tak akan bisa memenangkan kejuaraan Nasional. Dan RikkaiDai, sekali lagi, akan menang.

Saat itu, Tezuka menyandarkan harapannya hanya pada Fuji. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Fuji. Kalau Fuji, Tezuka yakin, pasti bisa membuka jalan bagi Seigaku. Bagaimanapun juga, Fuji adalah seorang prodigi.

"Setelah turnamen ini berakhir.. maukah kau bertanding denganku?"

Ekspresi Tezuka tak berubah. Tetap kaku, keras seperti biasanya. Tak ada tanda kalau ia, pada saat itu, sedang benar-benar lega, bahagia dan bangga, karena Fuji tak mengecewakan harapannya. Ia tahu, ia tak perlu memperlihatkan ekspresi gembiranya. Fuji pasti mengerti, meski hanya melihat mata Tezuka yang menyiratkan seluruh perasaannya. Sang prodigi itu memang selalu begitu, 'kan?

Tangan Tezuka terulur, dan sang Tensai Seigaku itu tanpa ragu meraih tangannya. Keduanya berjabat tangan, erat.

"Tentu saja," kata Tezuka. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Melihat senyuman Fuji yang, meskipun terlihat sangat lelah, menyiratkan kebahagiaan, Tezuka diam-diam bersyukur ia mengenal sang prodigi Seigaku itu. Bukan, Tezuka bersyukur Fuji menjadi salah satu sahabat yang paling mengerti Tezuka.

Hmm, mungkin itu ya, alasannya, kenapa Tezuka masih bisa tahan diikuti Fuji hampir setiap saat meskipun sang prodigi itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan..

Ya, Tezuka mengakui, Fuji adalah seorang prodigi yang unik. Namun, di mata reguler Seigaku, Fuji tetaplah Fuji, sang jenius yang menyimpan begitu banyak sisi lain yang masih harus ditemukan. Dan Fuji tetaplah Fuji, seorang murid Seishun Gakuen yang memiliki tempat spesial di hati tim reguler Seigaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagi Yuuta, Shuusuke adalah seorang kakak yang sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna, malah. Entah itu soal tenis, nilai-nilai pelajaran di sekolah, atau bahkan sebagai kakak yang membimbing dan melindungi Yuuta. Tak heran, 'kan, kalau Yuuta merasa bahwa hidup di bawah bayangan kakaknya yang seorang prodigi itu sangat berat?

Namun, sekesal apapun Yuuta karena terus dibayangi oleh kejeniusan Shuusuke, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Yuuta sadar, justru mungkin karena itulah ia akan selalu memiliki tujuan untuk dicapai: melampaui Shuusuke. Karena itulah, Yuuta masih belum—dan mungkin tak akan pernah—menyerah begitu saja.

"Triple Counter, Phoenix Return."

Meskipun Yuuta tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya ketika pada akhirnya Aniki-nya itu kalah dari Shirashi dari Shitenhouji di pertandingan single setelah mengeluarkan seluruh counter andalannya, rasa bangga yang terselip di hatinya tak menghilang, mungkin justru bertambah tebal. Mengetahui bahwa sang prodigi itu sebenarnya tak benar-benar sempurna..

"Aniki.."

Sosok Shuusuke yang terduduk lesu di bangku penonton itu hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh. Kalau mengikuti kemauan hati kecilnya, Yuuta pasti sudah berlari menghampiri Aniki-nya untuk menghibur dan mengatakan kalau Shuusuke-aniki sudah bermain dengan sangat menakjubkan.

Tapi, Yuuta tetaplah Yuuta. Dan karena ia adalah Yuuta, ia tetap tak bisa—meskipun benar-benari ingin—menghampiri Shuusuke untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Saat pertandingan usai—yang pada akhirnya tetap saja dimenangkan oleh Seigaku—Yuuta sudah berniat untuk pulang tanpa bertemu Shuusuke. Makanya, si murid St. Rudolph itu kaget sewaktu 'tanpa sengaja' bertemu Shuusuke—masih dalam kaus tenis reguler Seigaku—di pintu keluar stadion tenis tempat pertandingan diselenggarakan.

"Aniki.."

"Ah.. Yuuta," meskipun senyuman Shuusuke terlihat seperti terkejut melihat Yuuta ada di situ, Yuuta tahu kalau itu cuma akting. "Ternyata kau datang, ya. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Yuuta tahu persis kalau Aniki-nya itu tahu tentang kedatangannya ke sini meskipun ia tak memberitahu Shuusuke. Buktinya, Shuusuke 'tidak sengaja' menunggunya di pintu keluar, 'kan?

Merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Shuusuke, Yuuta hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan melewati Shuusuke. Selangkah melewati Shuusuke, Yuuta berhenti, kemudian menoleh pada Aniki-nya. Matanya mengamati raut wajah ceria Shuusuke. Yuuta masih bisa menangkap garis kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Shuusuke, meskipun tipis. Ragu-ragu, Yuuta menunduk, menghindari tatapan Shuusuke dari balik matanya yang—kelihatannya—tertutup itu.

Setelah semua yang dilakukan Aniki untuknya, paling tidak, Yuuta bisa mengatakan ini 'kan?

"Aniki.. pertandingan yang tadi.." ia menarik napas. "..Uh.. tadi.. benar-benar pertandingan yang bagus."

Shuusuke tampak kaget sekilas, namun langsung tersenyum. "Sungguh?"

"Uhn.." Yuuta mengangguk. "Karena itu.. tidak usah sedih. Toh.." kali ini Yuuta memalingkan wajah, malu. "Bagiku, Aniki tidak benar-benar kalah."

Shuusuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, namun senyumnya sepertinya bertambah lebar.

"Saa.. aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Yuuta benar-benar perhatian padaku.."

Kata-kata itu langsung membuat telinga Yuuta panas. Aniki-nya itu benar-benar, deh. Padahal ia sudah berniat baik! Yuuta mendelik dengan wajah memerah.

"Cerewet! Baka Aniki!"

Begitu saja, dan Yuuta langsung meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Shuusuke, kesal.

Shuusuke-aniki-nya itu memang seorang prodigi… yang selalu berhasil membuat Yuuta kesal dengan gampangnya. Tapi, Yuuta tahu, justru karena Aniki adalah seorang prodigi yang unik.. justru karena itulah, ia menyayangi Aniki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setiap anggota klub tenis Seigaku yang mengenal Fuji tahu, meskipun di luarnya, Fuji selalu tersenyum dan terlihat gentle, sebenarnya di balik senyuman innocent Fuji itu, tersembunyi seorang sadis yang suka melihat orang 'menderita' dengan 'kekejamannya' yang kreatif.

Para anak kelas dua tak pernah merasa perlu untuk memperingatkan anggota baru klub tenis mereka tentang sang prodigi, karena mereka tahu, dengan cepat anak-anak baru itu akan belajar satu hal: jangan pernah cari masalah dengan Fuji, karena balas dendam Fuji jauh lebih menakutkan daripada hukuman lari keliling lapangan dari Tezuka.

Seperti saat Tezuka pergi ke Jerman dan Oishi terpilih jadi buchou untuk sementara. Junior-junior Fuji di Seigaku masih ingat benar kejadian saat Oishi tak bisa datang latihan tenis karena ibunya sakit. Waktu itu, Oishi menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Fuji untuk sehari, dengan pemikiran, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menyuruh Eiji, Momo, Kaidou, atau bahkan Ryouma untuk bertanggung jawab atas klub tenis Seigaku. Ia juga tak bisa menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Kawamura karena sang 'Burning' Seigaku itu kadang terlalu lemah lembut—kecuali kalau sudah memegang raket.

Mengira kalau mereka bisa santai sedikit hari itu, nyaris seluruh anggota klub datang terlambat. Fuji tak berkomentar apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi junior-juniornya yang meminta maaf, menyuruh mereka untuk segera ke lapangan dan memulai latihan. Selama latihanpun, mereka dengan santainya bercanda dan main-main—bahkan anggota regulerpun banyak bercanda dan—dalam kasus Momo dan Kaidou—adu mulut. Sekali lagi, Fuji tak berkata apa-apa, tak menghukum siapapun, hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Kengerian baru dimulai ketika latihan berakhir. Kali ini, Fuji—masih dengan senyuman innocent-nya—mengumpulkan mereka semua di pinggir lapangan.

"Maa.. semuanya pasti sudah tahu kalau Oishi menyerahkan tenggung jawab hari ini padaku, 'kan?" senyuman malaikat di wajahnya itu sama sekali tak berubah. "Hari ini, sepertinya semuanya santai sekali, ya. Tezuka pasti sudah menyuruh kalian keliling lapangan kalau dia melihat latihan kalian hari ini."

Barulah anggota klub tenis Seigaku berpandangan ngeri, mengira kalau Fuji akan menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan seperti Tezuka.

"Karena sudah mau senja, aku tak akan menyuruh kalian lari keliling lapangan," seperti bisa membaca pikiran anggota klub, Fuji tertawa kecil. "Kupikir, aku akan memberi hukuman yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Semuanya, Inui sudah menyiapkan Penal Tea versi terbarunya di ruang ganti. Sebagai hukuman, semuanya harus meminum satu gelas Penal Tea sebelum pulang ke rumah."

Sejak saat itu, anggota klub Seigaku tak pernah lagi cari masalah dengan Fuji dalam bentuk apapun. Dan mereka—entah kenapa—bersyukur bahwa Tezuka hanya memberi mereka hukuman lari keliling lapangan. Setidaknya, meskipun lelah, mereka tak perlu dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah lari, 'kan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiraishi dari Shitenhouji, Mizuki dari St. Rudolph, Jirou dari Hyoutei, dan bahkan Niou dan Kirihara dari RikkaiDai, dan banyak lagi rival-rival Fuji lainnya mengakui bahwa Fuji memang seorang prodigi. Dan mereka tahu betul, yang kurang dari si jenius Seigaku itu hanyalah tekad yang kuat untuk bermain serius dan menang.

Bahkan Atobe pun mengatakan sekali kalau Fuji tak punya kelemahan.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa Fuji juga mengakui kehebatan mereka—minus Mizuki, mungkin—karena mereka mampu menarik Fuji keluar dari cangkang dan terbang ke level yang lebih tinggi. Mereka membantu Fuji dari sisi lain, dari seberang sisi di mana Seigaku—terutama Tezuka—memainkan peranan penting dalam membantu Fuji mencapai levelnya yang sekarang.

Lagipula, kemungkinan besar, mereka tak akan pernah tahu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cewek-cewek di Seigaku merasa kalau Fuji-sama mereka adalah tipe cowok yang sempurna. Ideal untuk semua cewek. Bagaimana tidak? Kurang apa, sih, Fuji Shuusuke itu? Kaya, jenius, bintang lapangan tenis—setelah Tezuka, tentunya, manis, berwajah selembut malaikat, ramah pada semua orang, baik hati, penyayang binatang, atletik… dan semua nilai plus lainnya, ditambah dengan senyuman innocent yang selalu menghiasi wajah malaikatnya dan membuat cewek-cewek yang melihatnya meleleh.

Tak heran, 'kan kalau mereka menyanjung sang prodigi? Tak heran 'kan, kalau di hari Valentine, loker dan meja Fuji selalu penuh dengan cokelat dan hadiah dari pengagumnya di sekolah—yang memang kebanyakan cewek? Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa sang wajah malaikat selalu bersama dengan orang-orang luar biasa seperti Tezuka, dan seringkali terlihat hang out bersama orang-orang yang juga dikenal imut-imut seperti Eiji.

Hanya saja, cewek-cewek itu tak pernah melihat sisi 'setan' yang dipunyai Fuji saat sang prodigi itu berdiri di lapangan tenis. Mereka hanya melihat sisi 'sempurna' sang prodigi, melupakan fakta bahwa manusia itu tak ada yang sempurna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuzaki-sensei tahu persis kalau Fuji tak pernah serius. Seluruh kemampuan Fuji yang selama ini dilihatnya selalu membuatnya mengira-ngira, apakah kemampuan sang jenius itu ada batasnya. Seiring dengan munculnya counter-counter baru Fuji—yang diselesaikannya di tengah pertandingan—Ryuuzaki-sensei akhirnya berpikir, mungkin, mungkin saja, Fuji bisa menjadi petenis nomor satu di Jepang—atau mungkin di dunia—jika suatu saat ia berhasil melampaui Tezuka. Tak mustahil.

"Fuji, sudah menentukan SMA pilihanmu?"

"Saa, Ryuuzaki-sensei.. belum."

"E? Kenapa belum? Ujian kan sebentar lagi selesai. Bagaimana kalau cari beasiswa di bidang tenis? Pasti banyak SMA yang tertarik merekrutmu."

"Saa.." kamera di tangan Fuji sekali lagi mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, tanda sang jenius itu baru saja memotret sesuatu—mungkin lapangan tenis Seigaku. "Aku justru berpikir ingin mendalami botani. Menurutmu bagaimana, Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

Meskipun bingung dengan keputusan Fuji, Ryuuzaki-sensei cuma bisa mengangguk ragu. Yah, Fuji memang seorang prodigi. Tak pernah bisa ditebak apa maunya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namun sekali lagi, jika seseorang menanyakan pada Fuji, siapa dia sebenarnya, mungkin, mungkin sekali, sang prodigi hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Saa… bagaimana, yaa..?"

Menurutmu bagaimana?

Mungkin, mungkin saja, Fuji pun tak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang pridgi, yang mungkin asing bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

-Finito-

A/N : Saa.. review ne.. nya! Hoi hoi!!


End file.
